La razon
by DarkEnforzer
Summary: "Ne Lu-chan, porque escogiste a Natsu?" "La razon es por..." Mi primer NaLu.


Era una tarde normal en el gremio mas fuerte de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail, y cuando digo normal me refiero a vasos, platos y bolas de fuego volando de aqui a alla, en el centro del gremio era donde estaba toda la accion.

En la barra se encontraban Lucy, Levy, Mirajane y varias chicas mas, solo hablaban ya que ellas no estaban interesadas en sacarse las muelas a golpes como todos los hombres.

Lucy suspiro cansada cuando un tarro de cerveza paso al lado de su cabeza.

- Oye Lucy, como estan las cosas entre tu y Natsu- Pregunto la hermosa camarera del gremio, Mirajane con una sonrisa

Asi es, lo que dijo es cierto, Lucy y Natsu ya tenian un mes saliendo como pareja, por supuesto que las reacciones en el gremio fueron muy variadas.

Mirajane y Lisanna le lanzaron a Lucy un millar de preguntas mientras que corazones aparecian a su alrededor, Levy le sonrio y la felicito, Erza se sorprendio pero igual le deseo suerte, no sin antes amenazar a Natsu para que la tratara bien.

Con Natsu las reacciones fueron un poco mas diferentes, Elfman diciendole que era un hombre, a Gray casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas, y entre Macao y Fried sostenian a Loki que con llamas en los ojos queria asesinar a Natsu.

Aun asi, la mayoria estaba conforme con su relacion en especial Juvia ya que ahora ya no tenia "rival en el amor", y todos los demas, Happy incluido, los apodaron **NaLu**, pero Lucy no entendia.

Pero varios no lograban entender por que la rubia habia escogido al hiperactivo pelirosa.

Levy la mejor amiga de Lucy, era de las que estaba mas feliz por ella, pero aun asi se sentia curiosa por saber por que su rubia amiga habia escogido al dragon slayer, asi que le pregunto.

- Ne Lu-chan-

- Que pasa, Levy-chan?-

- Se que somos amigas y no quiero que te tomes esto de la manera equivocada, pero... por que escogiste a Natsu-

- Como que porque lo escogi?-

- Si, ya sabes, por que como tu pareja, digo con tu atractivo fisico podrias atraer a cualquier chico que quieras, y no digo que Natsu este mal pero podrias tener a chicos mas apuestos como Loki y tal vez Gray-

Al decir el nombre de Gray, Juvia le lanzo una mirada asesina a Lucy, que se estremeció de respuesta

- Bueno no te preocupes Levy-chan, ya me han echo esa pregunta antes-

- y cual es la respuesta?-

Lucy bajo la mirada y solto una sonrisa

- Son varias cosas-

- Pues tengo tiempo si quieres decirlas-

Lucy volvio a sonreir mientras recordaba por que se habia enamorado de aquel pelirosa

- La primera es que protege asus nakama no importa lo que este pasando-

Levy asintio dandole la razon, pues recordo que le contaron que Natsu fue de los mas enfurecidos cuando Phantom ataco a su equipo

- La segunda es que siempre puede hacerte reir-

Levy volvio a asentir ya que eso tambien era cierto

- Y la tercera y mas importante es...-

No pudo terminar ya que un gato azul se poso en su hombro

- Ne Lucy, Natsu dice que te espera en tu departamento para ir a una mision, pero yo no podre acompañarlos por que voy a pescar con Lily y Charle-

- Como?, porque tiene que ser en mi casa, espera no vas a venir tu?, entonces Natsu y yo vamos a estar... solos en la mision?- dijo poniendose roja

Happy hizo su sonrisa gatuna

- Ne Lucy, estas teniendo pensamientos echii verdad?-

Lucy se puso mas roja y espanto al gato azul de su hombro y se levanto alejandose

- Claro que no gato entrometido y si me disculpan me tengo que ir-

- Ni siquiera pregunto que nivel era la mision- dijo algo sorprendida Levy

- Si creo que solo queria ir con Natsu- dijo el gato y se fue

- Ah no me dijo cual era la tercera razon- dijo Levy

- Bueno le preguntare cuando regrese-

Lucy caminaba hacia su casa aun sonrojada por lo que le dijo el gato azul

- ah, olvide decirle a Levy-chan la tercera razon

Lucy ya casi llegaba a su departamento y empezo a pensar

-_ No alcanze a decirle que la razon mas importante es...-_

_- _Oi Lucy apresurate quieres?- grito un chico de pelo rosa mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

- Ya voy- grito Lucy

_No le dije que por lo que mas lo quiero..._

_es..._

_su sonrisa..._

**Hey este fic solo fue una prueba para ver que tal puedo escribir un NaLu, espero que los personajes no me allan quedado muy OOC, dijen sus reviews gente y diganme lo que piensan.**

**EDICION: corregi unos errores.**


End file.
